


The Third Proposal

by iLurked



Series: The Five Times Grant Ward Proposed [3]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, Spoilers 1x17
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-18
Updated: 2014-04-18
Packaged: 2018-01-19 20:58:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1483690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iLurked/pseuds/iLurked
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Grant Ward proposed new beginnings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Third Proposal

**Author's Note:**

> Five unrelated Biospecialist drabbles for the prompt given by Thea/jemward: the five times Grant Ward proposed.

After the smoked had cleared and the enemies had been vanquished, Grant Ward was left the sole soldier standing.

S.H.I.E.L.D. had fallen, permanently this time, but Ward was cheated from the victorious feeling he had been promised.

All because of the downed biochemist in front of him.

“Simmons,” he knelt down and desperately searched for a pulse. It took him a while but he found it, albeit weak and erratic.

That was the least of their worries, though. There was a gaping wound on her chest and a pool of blood surrounding her body.

“W-Ward?” she muttered, her eyes blinking open. “What happened?”

“Conserve your strength,” he whispered to her, trying in vain to staunch the flow of blood. She may be S.H.I.E.L.D. and he Hydra, but he had always held a soft spot for the scientist. “Help is coming.”

“You’re hurt,” she muttered as she tried to raise her hands to his injured face, but they won’t obey her. When she couldn’t make any of her limbs move, she just closed her eyes, apparently deciding that sleep was the next best thing she could do.

“Simmons,” he panicked. “Don’t close your eyes. Stay with me.”

“But I’m tired,” she protested weakly, but later, she opened her hazel eyes for him. “Hi. I missed you.” 

She must be so out of it, as she didn’t seem to remember that they were enemies now.

“I missed you, too,” he said, humouring her before realising how true his words were. He missed her quirkiness and the way she would talk to fill in the silence. He especially missed the after missions check up she always insisted on. "Hold on."

"Can’t," she began, but the rest of of her words were intelligible.

"What’s that, Jemma?"

"Can’t." she repeated. "I have to sleep."

Ward was a realist. He knew a losing battle when he saw one. “Then sleep, Jemma.”

She managed a small smile for him, before shutting her eyes. She was also able to place a hand on his.

"Maybe in the next life, I won’t make the poor choices I made," he told her. His heart hurt, and his eyes burned. "Maybe we’ll have new beginnings."

"New beginnings," she repeated, her eyes still closed.

"I’m sorry, Jemma," he said, hunching closer to her body. "I’m so sorry."

But by then, it was already too late.


End file.
